1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrochemical sensor systems, and comprises method and apparatus for monitoring and diagnosing the operation of such systems.
2. Background Information
It is desirable to be able to assess the “health” of a sensor that is being used to deliver information about a sample or process under test. The definition of health could be as simple as “broken” or “not broken” in the case of a glass-membrane pH sensor, or might be expanded to include qualitative or quantitative assessments of the functional performance of specific parts of the sensor as a system, for example, the impedance of the glass membrane, impedance of the reference half-cell liquid junction, or other parameter indicative of age or wear.